Shakespeare's Worst Nightmare
by InfectedLife
Summary: Inspired by a Mandy Moore film. Heero's the school's golden boy, but he's antisocial and ends things with his fist. Principal Kushrenada doesn't know what to do. Until a stroke of evil genius lands Heero in the school's drama club ran by the devious Duo.
1. There be Method to His Madness

Hey long time no see, eh? Sorry I know people are probably thinking "Did she drop off the face of the earth?" No I didn't, it's much worse. School started. So I ahven't had time to update the cursed which is killing me because I want to get to the end. I would love to actually finish a story. Anyway, I've also been working on this...well I guess you could call it a project and it's taken up every last bit of my spare time. This is something I wrote forever ago when I saw that stupid Mandy Moore movie. Please don't kill me I was tricked into it by an evil friend. Well the whole time I could only think that this would be entertaining if it were like Heero and Duo instead of whiny Mandy Moore and that boyband wanna be guy. I promise now that I'm done with my project all spare time will be dedicated to The Cursed so I should have a new chapter out soon, that is if anyone remembers actually that story. Dang it's been forever since I updated. But hey at least I've posted something so you know I'm still alive.

* * *

Shakespeare's Worst Nightmare

The dim halls of East Bay High were usually silent during the first class period on Monday morning. All the students were neatly filed away in their respective homerooms, writing notes to each other or generally ignoring what the teacher was lecturing about. But today the silence of the halls was shattered by the sound of heavy, solemn footsteps and the occasional slight squeak of the pair of worn yellow sneakers that a lonely figure wore on his high-socked feet. The dark shadow of a young man walking down the hall broke up the usual monotony of the locker littered background. His head and eyes were downcast, not in shame or guilt, but in pure defiance. If you ever got a chance to look into those eyes you knew that this guy followed his rules, and only his rules. You could tell that he decided what his missions in life were going to be, and he didn't take kindly to direct orders if he didn't agree with them. Most teachers found out pretty early that they should just give him a final goal and leave how he accomplished it up to him, because he was going to do it his own way anyhow. He did what he felt like he needed to do, regardless of everyone around him. Yet despite all his problems with authority, he was one of the most dedicated and passionate people the teacher's had ever seen, well at least the teachers who paid enough attention to their students saw this, and it was only truly noticeable when he really cared about the assignment. To the rest of the world he was just a cold-hearted kid with a great left hook and hauntingly chilly eyes.

He was East Bay's best student too, and not just academically. He did all of his homework on time and did it extremely well _and_, to top it off, he was the tight end for the school's football team. In his first year playing he had been declared the team's MVP, scoring more touchdowns in any given game than all the alumni before him, hell they didn't even come close to his total. His second year on the team had brought him another MVP title and a nomination for co-captain, his touchdown total now surpassing all the alumni put together. He was untouchable. Everyone knew that this season now that James, the old captain, had graduated he was first on the list for taking over. So here he was, future captain of the football team, honor-roll student extraordinaire, all around prodigy child, and he was walking the hall with a pink slip to the principal's office. Was this a one-time occurrence you ask? Nope it wasn't unusual at all. See the young man's complete disregard for authority often got him into these predicaments. Now mind you, nobody thought of him as a delinquent, he was actually quite honorable, but he wasn't intimidated by rules or punishments.

You see this perfect student had one big problem, fighting. The football player's solution to all problems in life was to hit the other guy. He would either sock the bully or just up and deck the kid getting bullied just to stop him from getting into a fight that he obviously couldn't handle, saving him from a lot more pain. He wasn't known as a bully, he was just someone you didn't mess with. Everyone, especially his fellow peers, had known that from the guy's arrival the first day of his freshman year. Just looking at his face they could tell. The icy expression and emotionless façade, you knew you didn't touch this guy unless you were extremely masochistic or just plain suicidal. His eyes, his eyes were what really scared them. His face told you nothing, no feelings good or bad, but his eyes were always a storm. Dedication, passion, pain, and something deeper, something raw and primal, they were all there perfectly contained in those deep cobalt blue orbs. You felt like you were staring down a wild animal that considered you its next prey. When that fiery blaze was cast on you, even just a glance, your blood ran so cold it burned. Even the seniors hadn't been able to sum up the courage to haze him during his freshman year.

They were very thankful when he became part of the football team and they could claim that they wouldn't hurt him and risk the game. Then when he became the best damn thing to happen to the school since all Personal Pizza Friday, the seniors realized they would never have to justify their lack of rough play. So the guy was pretty much left alone, he wasn't very social to begin with and his problem with authority tended to make people shy away from him. Yet he was still considered a member of the popular crowd. He sat at the jock table, and was constantly sought after by head cheerleader and all around Barbie doll, Relena Darlian. He was in with the in crowd even though he never actually spoke to, or cared about any of these people. And Relena was merely an obstacle in his life that he had to endure while refraining from the use of his preferred way of overcoming all obstacles, punching their lights out. True he usually accomplished this by running at the mere glimpse of pink, or faint sound of that obnoxious giggle, but in this case the end justified the means. He was willing to hide like a coward if it meant he would avoid having to listen to that whiny little girl rattle on about inconsequential things all the while trying to touch him.

He had, however, made one friend at the school, the star of East Bay's gymnastic team, Trowa Barton. They both spent a lot of their time in the small weight room connected to the gym, and eventually they spoke to each other, though it took about six months. It was the gymnast that had finally initiated communication between them, and he actually did it in good time, the not-yet captain would probably have never said a word. The two became fast friends, even though Trowa was a year older. They were comforted by each other's understanding of the benefits of silent communication, and the older boy quickly grew to respect the man behind the stoic mask. He knew it was a mask, after all he wore the same one. Though his was more a cool calm indifference, where as the MVP's was more an emotionless yet hostile wall. The tight end wasn't nearly as volatile as his persona may lead one to believe, he never actually caused any of the fights he was in. To him, every time he threw a punch it was because that was the most logical solution. His problem with authority made it so he didn't care if teacher's agreed with him or not. Though truth be told, one punch from the co-captain usually spared the teacher's a lot of grief from big gang fights that would get a lot more innocents hurt. The school was in a rough neighborhood and secretly the teachers all agreed that his interventions were probably the best, if not the only, way to handle these situations without a lot of people getting hurt. But rules were rules, and that was why at this moment the young man pushed open the door that led to Principal Kushrenada's office waiting room.

"Oh Heero, we've only been in school for a month. This is no way to become captain of the football team." The principal's secretary, who everyone just called Noin because she hated formalities and her first name, greeted Heero as he stepped into the office. He silently handed her the pink slip and took a seat in one of the three chairs against the wall opposite Noin's desk.

"Fighting again, I don't even want to imagine what we would have on our hands if you didn't step in. I'm sure Sally would be a hell of a lot busier." Noin always spoke what was on her mind, the principal encouraged this in his employees, but that didn't change the fact that they had to follow the school board rules. Noin, however, was second to Sally, the school nurse, in the talent for blurting out her thoughts about the school's inadequacies. Sally and Noin were both young and got along well, they could always be caught on their breaks in the teacher's lounge sharing gossip and grievances. Sally had been a medic in the Marine core, and old habits die hard. She had worked with mostly men and she cussed, told dirty jokes, and openly expressed her discontent with the school board. Heero was one of their prime examples of where the system went wrong. Heero was a good person and acted selflessly in tough situations. He would also be the only one punished since no one else threw a fist. Everyone knew that Heero hadn't started this fight, he never did. The guy was pure as gold, he just wasn't the refined and molded gold that society desired, he was the raw stuff straight from the mine, rough and jagged on the outside, but underneath it all, he shone brilliantly.

Heero sat there, seeming to tune out the world around him. He had one leg crossed over the other and his arms were folded in a casual pose of indifference. His eyes were closed as if to shut everything out. His usual frown was etched firmly into his features. The occasional rise and fall from his chest signifying that he was breathing, was the only thing that ensured this young man was not a statue. After a few moments, during which the only sound in the room was Noin's typing, he lazily cracked open one eye then another and surveyed the surrounding office for the millionth time in his high school career. He looked bored while he examined what kind of books the secretary had on her shelf. He noticed an unusual amount of Steven king novel's for an institution of learning, but there was also a lot of career advancement manuals and what looked like a few college textbooks from courses taken throughout the years. His eyes traveled carelessly around the room and landed on a billboard with all the postings from the school clubs and such. He saw the football team's tryout sign up, the drama club apparently was looking for a new stage team member, and the student government was looking for a new treasurer. Already bored with the postings, his eyes roamed over to the various knickknacks on Noin's desk. There were surprisingly many though most were on the cabinets behind her. Apparently she liked geckoes, she had stuffed ones and sculpted ones and wooden ones, they were on picture frames and magnets. There was even the occasional chameleon here and there, gifts from students who probably just saw lizards and got the first one they found. He had seen all this before though, many times actually. His face completely neutral, he slipped his eyes back closed and once again pretended the world around him did not exist. Minutes ticked by and he barely moved. His eyes remained closed, even when a buzz somewhere nearby told him that the principal was talking to the secretary. He didn't even bother to listen to their conversation. It was always the same when they discussed him.

"You can go in now Heero." Noin looked apologetic, she always did when she sent him into the office, like if she thought she could, she would just tear the slip up and pretend nothing happened.

Heero took his time opening his eyes and getting up from the chair he had been occupying. He strolled over to the familiar door of the principal's office, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The shiny nameplate twinkled with the principal's last name, Kushrenada. He paused when he heard the cessation of the secretary's typing, he could feel her eyes resting on his profile. He remained neutral, he was used to people sneaking nervous glances at him. This was different though. There was something heavier in her stare. She wanted to ask him something. He could feel it.

"Before you go in Heero, I have to know." There it was, he knew it. "I have to know why. Why don't you just let them kill each other? Why don't you just ignore it, it's not really your problem? Why hurt yourself and help them, they never learn their lesson." Noin was pleading with him, she wanted to see him go far. She knew he would, he didn't let anyone walk on him. But his honor would hold him back in life, it was disgusting to her to think about just how true that statement was nowadays. Heero simply looked at her, there was nothing in his face, no annoyance, no anger, nothing. It was as though to him the answer was obvious, like it was as sensible a solution as an umbrella when it's raining.

"What would you do." It wasn't really a question. He expected her to agree that, of course, she would do the same thing. He had so much honor and such a noble mind that he didn't even think there could be another solution. Running away wasn't an option in his mind, and just ignoring was as bad as being the one who actually picked all the fights. He stepped into the office and shut the door behind him, not even bothering to wait for her response.

"I don't know Heero, I really don't know." She replied to the closed door, lost in her own thoughts. She was sure that the person she used to be, the Noin from the past, would have done exactly what the young Asian boy did. What had she become? The world had hardened her, made her concerned for her survival and no one else's, but people like Heero brought out the old Noin that she missed. The Noin that would have chosen honor and love over paying her taxes, the Noin that did love. 'Oh Zechs,' she mentally cried, 'Where did you go?' She shook herself to clear her mind of the memories and went back to filling out paper work, as secretaries seemed to endlessly do.

"Mr. Yuy, I would say it is a pleasure to see you if it were under different circumstances. Not the best way to start off your junior year. Though it seems to be a ritual with you, this has to be the earliest you have graced my office with your presence." Principal Kushrenada set down the manila folder he had been looking at and turned his piercing gaze up to Heero. The Principal was the only man who could unnerve Heero and, even more impressively, he did it with just his eyes. He turned Heero's own defense back on him. But Heero never let his discomfort show through and proudly looked back into the older man's eyes without so much as a flinch. He was quite positive that it was his permanent record that now lay on the principal's desk, and he knew that these incidents were starting to stack up.

"Hn." Heero grunted with a small nod of his head, as was his usual response to…well everything. He was well aware that he would probably be suspended this time, and that it would automatically make him ineligible for Captain. Maybe he wouldn't even be allowed to play on the team this year, but Heero didn't do something without thinking it through first.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, fighting is strictly against the rules at this school. The Board of Education requires of me a rather harsh punishment for this many infractions." The principal leaned back in his wooden chair and observed Heero's nonchalant behavior, at least it would be taken that way by a passing onlooker. Treize Kushrenada, however, had taken a special interest in the boy. He had studied his mannerisms and discovered that what people thought was uncaring aloofness was actually the result of calm acceptance. The boy logically thought out and weighed every action he took before making a move, like life was a game of chess. His indifference was actually acquiescence, since in his mind he had already decided the necessity of his actions outweighed the consequences before he even raised his fist. Heero nodded his head once again, though this time it was slower and a little hesitant there was something in Treize's eyes that made him wary. It was obvious to Treize that he was not going to try to defend himself like everyone else who walked into this office immediately spouting off any excuse their feeble minds could invent, all in order to lighten punishment. But not Heero, if he were Catholic this would be his atonement, and he took it without complaint. Treize had great respect for the young man.

"The Board, however, does not technically have a clearly stated required punishment for ending fights before they start. Even if you end those fights using…self defense techniques." Treize smiled at the boy in front of him in a way that made Heero narrow his eyes suspiciously, but still he said nothing. Always calculating, always weighing. The boy was quite an amazing person for any age. Even now he was balancing in his mind the consequences of asking what the principal meant, he opted for silence as usual.

"So I suppose I'll just have to invent a punishment that I see as fit for the crime." Treize once again picked up Heero's record in the manila folder, and appeared to be examining it, though in truth he wanted to see how the boy would react. Heero sat still, absolutely nothing revealed on his face, though his posture was a little stiffer and mistrust was sparkling in his eyes. He was sizing the principal up in his head, determining if his punishment was going to be lighter or a lot harsher. It seemed though, after some deliberation, that either way he was prepared to take what was given to him for the suspicion had left his deep blue orbs. The young principal set the folder back down on his desk and folded his hands on top of it. Something in the smirk on his lips put Heero back a little. The boy remained taciturn however, for he was still unsure of what the principal's actions meant.

"Well Mr. Yuy, it has come to my attention that you have difficulty communicating with your peers. Other than football you are involved in no other after school activities. I am aware that practice is demanding on one's time, but I also know that you spend twice as long in the gym as any of your teammates and you hardly communicate with them unless necessary for the game. Although I usually support an individual's preferences, it is my job to prepare you students for the future and communication is important no matter what you go on to do Mr. Yuy." Treize paused in his speech to evaluate the shock value of all this on Heero, and as suspected the boy remained absolutely stoic. This kid would do great in poker was the odd thought that popped into the principal's head.

"So I have decided that the most appropriate punishment for someone such as yourself would be to have you join in a highly social activity. One where you could not avoid communication no matter how good at it you are." At this however Heero's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and for the first time in the three years that Treize had known the boy, there was a hint of distress in them. Treize was oddly glad that he had been able to visibly unnerve the boy, and judging by the range of reaction he had probably rattled the kid more than anyone else had in his life. Treize smiled further as the thought crossed his mind that he would not have that title for long. Where he was sending Heero was where the greatest rattler of minds, young and old, usually resided.

"Mr. Yuy, it is my pleasure to announce that you are this year's newest member of East Bay High School's Drama Club."

* * *

So that's that, unoriginal I know. The Cursed is next, I promise. Stupid Mandy Moore.  



	2. All the World's a Stage

Well I'm on an updating streak, yay for me. So here's the next installment. I don't really plan to follow the movie for those of you who have seen it. I only saw it once and it was a while ago and all I remember is some singing and a play and yeah...so I won't be folllowing that plot exactly but it is where the plot bunny came from so I couldn't take credit. I hope that doesn't dissapoint too many people. Anyway...on with the chapter.

* * *

Shakespeare's Worst Nightmare

All the World's a Stage

Heero's day had gone as most of his days went. His usual morning five-mile jog was uninterrupted and his usual breakfast of a granola bar and orange juice was as nutritional and dissatisfying as it always was. His classes were uneventful and dull and he lifelessly passed from one monotonous classroom to the next. There was a test in his chemistry class that he aced without even really reading the questions. He turned in perfect homework and paid absolutely no attention to what the teachers were saying save to copy down the next night's homework assignment. He purchased a balanced and nutritious lunch, well as nutritious as you can get in a high school cafeteria. It consisted of a small turkey sandwich with no mayo and a cob salad, but Heero didn't eat the eggs. Never eat the eggs. Football tryouts went as smooth as everyone knew they would. He played perfectly without really thinking about it, and the coach congratulated him heartily on becoming the new captain. Though technically he wasn't supposed to say anything until next week when assignments were posted. This was a day like any other for Heero Yuy, and he felt just as numb as he did every other day of his tedious existence. He went to the gym like he did every afternoon even when there was no football practice. Nobody else was in there. Today had just been tryouts after all, but he had thought that perhaps gymnastics might have started. He knew they began around the same time as football, and that would mean he'd have Trowa for company. He didn't know if he would have talked to the boy had he been there, but he hadn't told anyone else what he had to do this afternoon and Trowa would have his usual words of wisdom that would make him slightly less uncomfortable with the whole thing.

He cut his usual three-hour workout down to just an hour, the same amount of time the rest of his teammates usually spent in there. He turned left when he exited the gym instead of right like he normally would when he headed home. He cut across a small lawn behind the large halls of East Bay High until he stopped in front of a not so large circular building with a high ceiling. He had never before set foot in this particular building in all his time at East Bay and yet he felt nothing as he pushed open the heavy wooden doors and walked with his usual air of confidence into the small dimly lit room. He passed through a door-less entryway into a larger but equally dim room where he found a meager amount of seating and a small but well kept stage where sporadic groups of kids were talking and laughing with each other. He walked unfeeling down one of the aisles that broke up the seats until his feet were just in front of the raised stage.

To his left there were two kids in a lukewarm debate about something Heero couldn't bring himself to care enough about to ease-drop, that is until he actually looked at the boys. One was an unapproachable looking Chinese boy, his frame was small but his face was stern and yet the other boy seemed to get joy from pestering the very quick-tempered looking young man. The other boy was the one that really drew his attention and Heero could feel something in him sort of squeeze when he looked at the boy, but he didn't know why. He supposed it could be the boy's casual pose as he was draped over two theater chairs and was looking upside down at his agitated companion. It was a rather unguarded position and the carelessness of it bothered Heero. The hair that fell down the side of the chair and pooled on the surprisingly clean floor may also have caused the little jolt in him, though he wasn't sure why it stood out to him. Had he been mistaken, was this a girl? Nope, the deep laugh that melodiously floated through the entire theater was definitely male, and once again Heero felt a sharp stabbing in his chest. He wondered if there was something physically wrong with him. Maybe this place made him ill, something in the ventilation? It didn't matter though, this was his punishment and he would carry it out with no questions and no complaints. The longhaired boy flipped over and settled into one chair then made to stand but noticed Heero lingering at the front of the stage, a small pink paper in his hands. The boy's brow furrowed a little but he never stopped smiling and he waved Heero over.

Heero of course came when he was beckoned, and he made his way over to where the two boys were sitting. The longhaired one smiled at him the whole way but the Chinese one only deepened his already painful looking frown. 'Weird bunch,' passed through Heero's mind before he stopped confidently in front of the young couple. He nodded to each of them, as was his usual greeting, and fought the twist in his gut when the braided boy, for those long tresses were indeed expertly braided, grabbed his hand and shook it. Heero had always been uncomfortable shaking hands with people. The dark haired boy just silently stared at him and it felt like just before a fight broke out in a football game. The same electricity that swirled in the air on the field was now thickly clouded around this boy.

"So what's your name? What are you here for?" The braided boy addressed him in the same jovial baritone that had produced that horrible laugh that twisted Heero's insides and made him wonder why everyone didn't just stop what they were doing and listen to it. His face was completely neutral and he hid his eyes with his bangs, he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible and the best way to do that was just state his case and go. He thought about handing the pink slip to this boy but he decided it best to wait until he found the boy that Treize had said was in charge of this whole theater group. The less people who knew the real reason for him being here, the better.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I am looking for Duo Maxwell." That wiped the frown off the Chinese boy's face, now he just looked confused. An amused little smirk passed over the braided boy's lips and he shared a heavy look with the boy sitting next to him. Heero wondered how he would ever be able to stand such people.

"Well Heero I don't know if you'll be able to find him. Duo is one sexy guy and he has a lot of demands on his time. I mean the number of dates he goes on in a week would kill a normal man but Duo's just that cool." For some reason the Chinese boy had started to roll his eyes then stopped and pinned Heero with a glare that made him want to respond with one of his own, but he kept hidden behind his bangs and took a calming breath before he responded to the braided youth. He was quickly beginning to dislike this boy.

"Do you have any idea where I might find him." Heero ground out impatiently. He was getting very frustrated with this boy very quickly. Which was highly unusual for him, he had never found someone that he couldn't just ignore.

"Oh I don't know. The meeting's about to start so he's probably back stage getting things in order." Heero nodded sharply and left immediately. He just wanted to find this Duo Maxwell and get out of this place. He didn't like the people here, they were too strange, too vague, and way too annoying.

He climbed the stairs that led to the platform and many of the people that were standing on it stopped talking to watch him as he made his way backstage. 'New faces must not show up here very often,' he thought indifferently as he slipped in between the curtains and meandered through the maze backstage. He finally came across a pair of boy's arguing and pointing at a half finished, very large painting of the torn-down streets of an old village. He approached them easily and made a noise in the back of his throat to alert them of his presence, which both boys promptly ignored.

"I'm telling you we should do something different, let's paint the car white." A boy with short red hair said eagerly but the other boy was already shaking his head.

"No, in the script the car is a very nondescrpit. Classic black, it just has to be." The boy with short dark hair argued back.

"Excuse me." Heero said finally getting tired of being ignored.

"Oh, hey there you lost or something." Heero's eye nearly twitched at the demeaning way the dark haired boy spoke to him, but his natural control was way too high for that. He did however snap a little harshly with his next question.

"Is Duo Maxwell here?" The guy's looked at each other the same way the first two boys he met had, and he started to wonder if everyone who got involved in the theater was born this way or the theater itself did it to them.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Hey I'm Alex, this is Mueller. You applying for the stagehand position? Sure got the arms for it, don't he?" The dark haired one called Alex felt his bicep and Heero was very uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space but he refrained from hitting the boy. For Now. Mueller apparently agreed and was eyeing him up and down like each of Heero's body parts had its own merits that needed analyzing.

"Thank you." He said quickly and turned on his heel, walking away before Mueller started feeling him up the same way Alex had. Heero glanced behind him once more, he suddenly felt like something's prey. Mueller had certainly looked at him like he was such. He was back on stage again, maybe Duo Maxwell was in one of the two small clusters of students. There was one made up of mostly girls and a couple guys. If what the longhaired boy had told him about Duo Maxwell were true then the boy would probably be in a group like this with lots of girls to flirt with. He approached the group a little more cautiously than he had the other people, he didn't know what to expect from this eclectic collection of unusual kids.

"Excuse me, does anyone here know where I might find Duo Maxwell?" It was strange how polite he could make himself when he was frustrated, he didn't know he had that ability. Of course he still spoke with his usual lifeless monotone, but at least he wasn't punching some dude and demanding he point in the exact direction of this elusive Duo Maxwell who he was quickly growing to hate even though he had never met the guy.

The two girls standing closest to him turned around and smiled. One had short purple hair and a very tomboyish stance. The other had curly red hair and an unnatural balance in the way she stood that reminded him of Trowa. The purple haired one stepped forward and looked him up and down but it wasn't the same as Mueller. She looked him over like she was sizing him up, for what he didn't know.

"What do you want with Duo?" She asked, and Heero could have sworn she sounded like an overprotective older brother. But she was young and a girl. These people just got stranger and stranger in this place. The young woman with red hair stepped forward and chuckled with a light laugh like the tinkling of a bell. She gently placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well I have to say Duo has impeccable taste." Heero frowned, unsure what she meant by that. "My name is Catherine, and this spirited little one is Hilde." The dark haired girl frowned at being called little and made to push the taller girls arm off but she was too fast and instead moved it so she was now patting that purple head. He must have looked a little impatient because Catherine giggled softly again and pointed to the end of the stage.

"Duo's right over there." She winked at him and he had no idea how to respond to that so he nodded with a quick 'Thank you,' and he turned to where she had pointed. The other group of kids was standing at the edge of the stage. If he looked passed them and over the end of the stage floor he could just make out the top of that braided boy's head. God he was really starting to hate this kid, if he didn't find Duo Maxwell soon he was going to give up football and just take the damn suspension instead. He approached the other group, almost to the point of showing open frustration on his face, but got himself under control and instead he calmly stepped up to the last circle of kids knowing that Duo Maxwell had to be in there somewhere.

"I'm looking for Duo Maxwell." He said loudly so as not to be ignored and angrily so as not to be flirted with or hassled. He had said the phrase so many times now that it started to lose meaning. Two boys snapped to attention and looked offended at him. He didn't care. One boy with really long blonde hair, obviously a senior, stepped forward and looked down at him.

"Why?" It was a deep angry voice but intelligent, and Heero was thankful for that. He found his nerves subsiding just a bit.

"I need to speak with him." His response this time was calm and the blue-eyed senior seemed to let a little tension out of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" The question was slightly more curious than interrogative and although Heero appreciated that he still felt that this conversation was drifting too much and he wanted to leave. Throughout his years of existence Heero Yuy had found that he had a special gift that could make people bend to his will. He speared the blonde with an intense gaze from his icy blue eyes and was not surprised by the little jolting response.

"Heero Yuy." He said coolly and the blonde nodded then stuck out his hand to shake. Heero really was uncomfortable with the antiquated ritual but it seemed that this bunch were almost obsessed with it. Plus the blonde seemed a worthy opponent since he hadn't backed away from him when he had glared at him.

"Milliardo Peacecraft. Though everyone around here calls me Zechs." And they tensely shook hands, the blonde's blue eyes blazing into his own. Heero assumed that he was attempting to intimidate Heero now. When it obviously failed, Zechs pointed behind himself with his thumb.

"Duo's down there." Heero leaned around the tall blonde to see where he was pointing and discovered that he had just made a huge circle for Zechs' thumb was pointing at the group of boy's he had first spoken to. There was a young blonde there now though, with light aquamarine eyes and a gentle smile. So this was Duo Maxwell, he didn't look so bad. Too bad Heero already nearly hated the kid. Heero walked back down the steps and retraced his earlier path until he came to a stop in front of the same group of boys. The braided boy smiled at him and his eyes twinkled with something that Heero found very unnerving. The Chinese boy looked even more pissed off than when he had come in, if that was possible. The shorthaired blonde smiled at him with the same softness as Catherine's laugh. Such a weird bunch.

"Duo Maxwell." Heero said and offered his hand to the small blonde feeling that shaking hands must be a customary act in theater groups. The blonde boy belatedly looked up at him with nothing but confusion in his eyes. He did not take Heero's hand, instead he brought both hands up to his mouth as if he were trying to hide his mirth. Then lightly punched the brightly smiling brunette.

"I'm not Duo, this braided stud is." The longhaired boy that Heero had first spoken to winked and smirked at the blonde's comment.

"You know it." He commented then turned back to Heero with that same mischievous glimmer in his eye that angered Heero more than anything had in his life. Something about this boy just rattled his core and he felt more and more uneasy around him. He didn't like feeling so unsure, so helpless. But that's what the boy made him feel, like he couldn't control the situation, the boy was too unpredictable, and Heero hated not having control. The longhaired boy reached up and dragged Heero's hand down, shaking it firmly.

"Duo Maxwell, pleasure to meet you." Then he started laughing with that deep melodious laugh and Heero knew he had been played a fool. Why would someone even bother to torture a person they didn't know, there was no gain in it. The blonde had gotten his chuckling under control, even the Chinese boy had curbed his snickering but Duo continued to laugh a little longer. When he finally finished he smiled right in Heero's face…and winked.

It was official, Heero Yuy hated Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Ok well that was short. Oh well, hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter, you guys rock my world.  



	3. That He's Mad, 'Tis True

I haven't got much to say. It sucks but it's an update...hmm I think that's the wrong mentality. Shouldn't I take my time to make the chapter good instead. Oh well. Gah, I can't wait for a break so I can spend some time and really write a good chapter to one of my stories. I think I'll finish the cursed over this break. I should be able to, I've only got a couple chapters left I think. I don't know for sure since I just have an idea of what I want the ending to be. We'll see if that's where I end up. I don't think that's the proper mentality either. Dang. Well, here's the next chapter of this story anyway.

* * *

Shakespeare's Worst Nightmare

Heero decided he really hated this place. The people were annoying, straining his eyes in the dim lighting was starting to give him a headache, the warmth in the windowless building made him sleepy, _and_ he was pretty sure he was sitting in gum. He stayed unmoving in the stiff theater seat with his eyes shut as the theatrical group carried on with their meeting on the stage, though it sounded a lot more like gossiping to Heero. He didn't look around the theater since he had seen enough of the place on that little self-guided tour Duo had sent him on earlier. He didn't bother to listen to what the rest of the people were saying, he didn't really care, instead he sat and contemplated just what exactly he had gotten himself into. How was he going to explain this to J? The old man wouldn't like it that there was something cutting into his training time. He knew this meant that he would be staying even later on school grounds to make up for it, not that it really mattered to him. Sometimes, on really weird days like this, he wondered what it would be like to be one of those kids who did whatever the hell they wanted. He got the distinct feeling that Duo Maxwell was one of those types. Maybe that was the reason for the unusually strong reaction he had to the boy? His carefree attitude grated on Heero's nerves in a way he couldn't understand. It pulled something in him and made him uncomfortable. Heero hated feeling uncomfortable and he had been since he had walked into this place. No, that wasn't right he had felt out of place ever since he had laid eyes on that boy. Everyone in this place was unusual, as he had learned from Duo's very thorough introductions, though no one compared to the braided president of the drama club. Milliardo Peacecraft, the faculty advisor, was a close second though.

He was a bit mystified that the boy with long blonde hair was not actually a student at all. He looked very young for his age, not that he was old. Duo had mentioned that the man was twenty-eight and that he was the theater coach when he was introducing Heero to everyone. The longhaired brunette had said it like it was some kind of inside joke, and considering this weird group it probably was. Though he supposed the man's youthful appearance got him mistaken for another student so often that it would become almost comical to most idiots. And thinking back on the way he met Duo, Heero would not hesitate to classify the boy under that category. What was a little strange though was that based on how many years the blonde man would have spent in college to become a drama teacher and taking into consideration that he said he'd started teaching two years ago, Heero wondered what he had been doing in the lost four years. He didn't dwell on it though, since the entire group was odd after all. It had been a Herculean effort on Heero's part to not scowl at everyone and tell Duo to shove it when the boy told little anecdotes about every single person he introduced. He was thankful that he hadn't been required to participate in their meeting and instead went back to his usual pastime of tuning out the world. That is until someone plopped down in the seat next to him and started obnoxiously repeating his name directly into his ear. He wanted to just ignore the person until they went away but whoever this was seemed very persistent. He didn't understand why the person was bugging him instead of listening to the meeting announcements. He found that answer as soon as he bothered to open his eyes.

Apparently the meeting had come to its end and he was now alone in the theater with Duo Maxwell who was currently waving a pale slim hand in Heero's face, much to the football player's displeasure. Heero swiftly grabbed hold of the boy's slender wrist and sighed as he turned his head to the heart shaped face that was mere inches from his own. No sense of personal space, Heero noted. Duo was quirking one quizzical eyebrow and smirking at him. He obviously enjoyed it when people seemed annoyed by him. Heero hated those types, the ones that loved to get under your skin. None of them had ever been able to get to Heero Yuy before though, he simply ignored them, so he just found their antics mildly irritating. This boy however was becoming a problem and Heero was going to resort to his usual problem solving skills to wipe the smirk off the boy's face in…

five

four

three…

What was that noise? Was the guy laughing at him? What the hell? A second later he found the reason why, he was still holding on to the boy's wrist. There was a brief tingling feeling in his palm when he finally released the other boy's hand and Heero found that extremely annoying. His glare turned colder than ice.

…five

four

three

two…

"That for me?" The braided nuisance asked startling Heero out of his contemplation of the quickest way to kill him. The soon-to-be-dead Duo Maxwell pointed at the pink slip Heero had folded and shoved into his jacket pocket. The corner of it stood out against the blue of his letterman's jacket. Heero glared at the boy but, shockingly, it had no effect. So he reached into his pocket and dragged out the crumpled piece of paper with Treize's signature. He had to admit he was glad for the distraction. He had started to try and decipher the color of the boy's eyes in the dimly lit theater building and didn't like the fact that he was actually curious about such a trivial detail.

"It is if you are in fact Duo Maxwell." Heero said in his dry arrogant tone with a grunt that had Duo smirking but looking a little guilty. At least the boy had the decency to look abashed by his actions.

"Sorry about that." Another sheepish grin graced the boy's features. "So what's a jock doing hanging around with a bunch of stage junkies anyway?" The theater manager asked as he was passed the pink slip of paper from Heero's pocket. He looked at it for a moment and Heero saw something dark pass over the boy's features but it was gone in a second. The bitterness in his voice, however, was not so easy for the boy to hide.

"Oh, I see you've been forced to be here. Treize's orders. Well you're lucky no one else applied, so I guess you're our new stagehand." Duo pinned him with his best glare, which Heero had to admit wasn't half bad.

"Look just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean I don't expect you to do your job. You will have responsibilities and I expect you to carry them out to the best of your abilities. Do we understand each other?" While Heero was slightly impressed with the more business side of Duo Maxwell, he still despised the boy and he didn't appreciate the pushy tone. His eyes narrowed by just a fraction more.

"What is expected of me?" Heero's monotone echoed dully off the dark theater walls.

"You'll be behind the stage, a jack-of-all-trades if you will, you'll learn a little bit about everything that goes on backstage and help anyone who needs it. How's your memory?" Duo's smooth baritone seemed to bounce off the room's walls with its own energy and surround them.

"Well above average." Heero responded tersely, this had already taken too long and he was going to be late getting home. Damn, J wasn't going to be happy with him. He really didn't feel like explaining this to the old man.

"How arrogant. Fine, then you can also be the line-man. You'll memorize everyone's lines in case they forget on stage." Duo's forced grin made Heero almost cringe. It was obvious that his dislike for the unpredictable boy was mutual. Heero merely nodded that he understood.

"So what are my responsibilities in this wonderful new relationship we have?" Duo asked and Heero fought the urge to snort at the boy's tone, though not well. A small indignant scoffing sound was made in the back of his throat.

"You get to send weekly updates to Treize and report me if I don't do my job. So, do we have an understanding?" Heero smirked. His sentence and tone mimicked the bitter boy in front of him to clarify just how much he did not want to be where he was. He didn't know how long he'd last here anyway, not with Duo Maxwell. The longhaired boy snorted.

"Yeah, we got a deal but this means you're one of us even if you don't like it. So you will attend every meeting, you'll join in, you'll pretend to care, you'll keep our secrets, and you will respect my friends." This serious boy was such a stark contrast to the joking clown he had met when he walked into the theater. He wondered if the boy's personality was always such a roller coaster.

"Keep your secrets?" Heero asked but his voice reflected none of his unexpected curiosity.

"We're a family and we have our secrets. Like for starters, I guess Zechs must have realized that you would be staying with us for a while and would have found out his name eventually and that's why he told it to you, but never call him that outside these walls. When you leave the theater he's Milliardo and that's it. Got it?" That facsimile of a real smile was still plastered to the boy's face, but his eyes spoke volumes. This was something very important.

"Why?" This time he couldn't mask his curiosity.

"He has his reasons and that's all you need to know." Heero watched as the boy in front of him crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He was surprisingly tight lipped for someone who seemed to never shut up.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you that one." Heero frowned. The boy was just too vague for his liking.

"I believe you know Relena, you could ask her if you really wanted to know. I can't say for sure if she'd tell you anything though." Heero felt the urge to ask why again, but he squashed it down. It had been a while since he had been genuinely curious about anything. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something. He wondered what Relena had to do with all this. He was pretty sure he had never seen the girl anywhere near the theater, but he couldn't be certain since he had never even been to it before yesterday. He frowned but nodded like he understood. He really just wanted to get out of there.

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess and don't be late or I'll have to kick your ass." Duo said and it was like a switch had flipped. His eyes sparkled mischievously and his forced smile turned into a natural smirk. He was the joker again, just like that. Heero's eyebrow rose just slightly at the boy's odd behavior.

"Hn." It was an arrogant noise that said 'I'd like to see you try.' The gleam in Duo's eyes sharpened and the corners of his lips turned up maliciously.

"You don't think I would? Well then you've got another thing coming. Yeah, I've heard the rumors about you but I don't believe that tough-guy bullshit for a second." Duo said with a small push on the football player's shoulder. Heero's glare returned full force, something inside him had twisted with Duo's words.

"Just shut up, your incompetence is giving me a headache." His shoulder burned where the boy had poked him. He glanced up and didn't miss the twinkle of barely contained mirth in the longhaired boy's eyes.

"I'm so reporting that to Treize. Insubordination!" Duo waved the pink slip threateningly at Heero who just snorted at the loud boy's antics.

"Idiot, I'm going now." Heero said as he shook his head and reached out a hand to snatch the paper. Duo smirked and yanked his hand back. Heero sneered and went for it again only to have the boy pull it just out of his reach. This time Heero actually growled. Duo smirked as he handed the slip of pink over after a few more rounds of keep-away that had the football player scowling like never before.

"You're incredibly immature." Heero was in a particularly snarky mood that afternoon. He stood steaming for another minute while Duo just kept on smiling.

"I thought you were leaving, jerk." The football player's ice-blue eyes narrowed briefly before he whipped around and stomped off down the aisle. He reached the door that would grant his freedom from the obnoxious child and was just about to make it out too until he heard a rather annoying snort. He paused as his hand reached for the doorknob.

"By the way, did you know you have gum stuck to your ass?" The bemused baritone echoed from behind him and his grip on the knob tightened until his knuckles were bright white. He took a breath and let it out slowly then left the theater slamming the door behind him.

4:30 am. J had him wake up an hour early and doubled his morning jog to make up for how late he was getting home from school. Heero hadn't been able to tell the old man the real reason he was late so he said that a lot of people had showed up and tryouts had taken longer than expected. It wasn't the first time he ever lied to the crazy old bat, but that didn't make it any easier. When he got back from his jog he showered quickly and dressed then went downstairs to get his usual breakfast. Unfortunately, when he turned into the kitchen he found the most disturbing sight his eyes had ever laid upon in his sixteen years of life. J was in a bathrobe and slippers and he was cooking eggs.

The gag reflex was just natural.

"What's this?" Heero asked as he wearily approached the table that the old man had set two plates down on before taking a seat. His metal eyes looked expectantly at Heero and the boy took a seat across from him.

"Heero, my boy, I thought you might want a real breakfast to celebrate how well the tryouts went yesterday. The coach did already tell you that you are to become captain?" The old man inquired tapping the metal fingers of his mechanical arm next to his plate. Heero nodded.

"Perfect. You are turning out quite nicely." Heero said nothing to this. J was always a little weird. The old man had delusions of being a mad-scientist and the vitamins he bought at the supermarket were actually complex gene altering pills that he had cooked up in his 'lab,' otherwise known as the upstairs bathroom. But the old codger was the closest thing to family Heero had.

"Well eat up boy, you don't want to be late." Heero silently ate his meal even if the eggs did taste a little funny and his juice, or what he had originally thought was juice, was gritty and had a strange aftertaste.

"Do you like the drink? You're going to have it every morning from now on." The old man's metal eyes did that strange thing where they shifted, extended slightly, and then shifted back. Heero had to fight the grimace, that drink was pretty nasty. At least now he knew the real reason for this little breakfast, J was starting him on a new protein-shake-thingy. The man was obsessed with making him the 'perfect child'. It was all part of his mad-scientist fantasy and Heero was his little lab rat. At least he had _tried_ to soften the blow on the first day with a full breakfast, now if only J could cook. Heero mentally sighed and eyed his sausages with little hope.

His day once again passed as it normally did. He felt numb as he went to each of his classes and paid little attention to anything around him. It was very different from the way he felt in the theater, but he decided not to worry about it unless it got serious. Unfortunately, he also spent his first few classes lost in a thoughtless daze that was plagued by images of bunny slippers and fuzzy pink bathrobes. It wasn't until lunch that he was able to finally rid his mind of the disturbing flashbacks. He got his usual meal of the healthiest looking things he could find and sat down at the football player's table. It didn't take long for the table to fill up and soon his teammates were lost in shallow conversations and greasy fries. He tuned them out quickly enough and focused on his questionable meal until someone sat down next to him and poked at his ham sandwich.

"Hello Relena." The mousy blonde next to him smiled brightly, her cornflower blue eyes lighting up when he spoke to her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to bother you I just wanted to ask where you were yesterday after practice. I was supposed to take a picture for the paper of everyone that tried out." Relena was the chief editor of the school's newspaper and knew everyone in the school. Heero wouldn't really call her a friend but they often sat together during lunch and sometimes her company was comforting like Trowa's. Perhaps he should tell her about his terrible fate, she might have some useful advice. Maybe he should ask her how she was connected to odd group of theater kids? He thought about it, but just couldn't do it. It was far too difficult to admit out loud his horrible new after-school activity. It was so weird he never used to worry about what other people thought of what he did. This was kind of pushing it though.

"I had a few things to take care of for J." He lied. He was doing that a lot lately. She smiled and nodded knowing that when the boy's caregiver was brought up it usually meant the conversation was over. He fell back into silence and picked guiltily at his meal a little before he found his eyes wandering around the cafeteria. He had never bothered to do this in the past but he was curious now. He didn't know why, but he was.

He had never really noticed how sectioned the cafeteria was, not physically but it was clear that certain students only sat with each other and that's it. He knew he sat at the same table as his teammates but he had never much noticed that the rest of the tables seemed to have similar designations. There was a table where popular kids who didn't do sports sat. There was a place for the smart kids who weren't exactly nerds but refused to talk to anybody else, the elitists. There was a table in the back for the nerds. There was a place for the punks, and the Goths, and the rockers. There was a place for the artists, the poets, and the beatniks. And there was even a table in the very back for the theater junkies, that eccentric crew that kept to themselves and made inside jokes involving Hamlet or Othello. Their smiling faces and family-like warmth toward each other stood out against the rest of the superficial smiles and heartless words that filled the room.

If this group stood out so much, how was it possible that he had never noticed them before? True, he had never actually bothered to take notice of pretty much the entire student body before so why was he now? Or did they just stand out to him now that he had been forced to meet them all. A few of the faces seemed familiar, it was obvious that not the entire theater had this lunch and that a few of them were in Trowa's period. He hoped today the gymnast would be in the training room. There wouldn't be practice until the final selections for the team were posted, but of course he would still weight train after school. Heero wondered if that longhaired idiot had his lunch too, he didn't see him sitting at the table.

He scanned the room for a minute longer before he noticed someone coming in the cafeteria entrance out of the corner of his eye. Heero watched with what could almost be considered a puzzled expression as the braided figure gracefully wound its way through the battlefield that was the cafeteria only to stop briefly at the theater table. Duo placed one hand on the back of the angry Chinese boy's shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Whatever he'd said had the raven-haired young man blushing and angrily yelling at the braided boy as he pinched the skin of Duo's tanned arm painfully. Well it had looked painful but it must not have been too bad since Duo was just laughing at the kid and not even trying to get his arm free. Duo said something to the rest of the group then turned around and started heading right back out of the cafeteria. Did the boy's antics never cease? Heero thought that he really should find it stranger that Duo wasn't sitting with the rest of theater squad. But then again, Heero had never met anyone as odd as Duo Maxwell so this really didn't surprise him that much. What did surprise him, though he would never admit it, was that he really did want to know where the boy ate lunch each day.

He watched Duo as he smiled and swayed his way out of the cafeteria, that braid following his every move just a second later. His eyes traveled slowly up to the boy's face and he was mildly surprised to find a pair of cerulean eyes staring back into his. Duo stopped dead in his tracks just as he reached the cafeteria doors and Heero couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. In the dimly lit theater he hadn't realized that Duo's eyes were such an unusual shade of blue, he could even swear there was a violet tint in them. Not that it mattered, of course. He could care less what color the boy's eyes were.

"Heero do you know that boy?" Relena's soft but strong voice drew his attention away from the longhaired kid, but not from the sudden turmoil that had welled up inside him.

"Hm?" He really hadn't heard what she had asked him, he was only barely aware that it had been a question in the first place.

"That boy over there. You've been staring at him for a while, do you know him?" Not exactly sure how to answer that or how he felt about being told he was staring at someone, Heero resorted to his usual grunt to avoid answering. He was confused. Heero did not like being confused, and it was all that boy's fault. Acting stupid must be contagious or something and that theater was probably swimming in stupid-germs. How was he going to survive an entire year of this? With a lot of _dumb_ luck, he supposed. Oh God, that was the stupidest pun…it was already starting. He was turning into an idiot.

Trowa was in the weight room that day. He had arrived just a few minutes after Heero and had silently began his stretching routine while the other boy loaded weights on the hamstring machine. It was about an hour before one of them spoke, and for probably only the second time since Trowa had known him it was Heero who started the conversation.

"Gymnastics starting soon?" He asked and if it were anybody but Trowa they would have heard a rather bored monotone voice, but Trowa had gotten fairly proficient at reading the little nuances of Heero's personality. This sentence told him that Heero had something on his mind but didn't know how to say it.

"Yes, I thought I'd take a page out of your book and get an early start." In normal speak Trowa would have meant just what he said, but he realized that they had switched over to Heero-speak so the sentence had a whole new meaning. Instead he had basically just offered the boy some semi-personal information about himself by admitting to copying Heero. This implied that Heero was welcome to divulge some semi-personal information of his own and could count on Trowa to be as understanding about it as possible. Heero-speak was a rather complicated language.

"I won't be training for as long today." Heero spoke as he unloaded the bicep curl he had been using. Trowa paused a moment to analyze what this sentence meant and then it hit him. This wasn't a secret Heero-speak sentence at all this was Heero trying to find the least humiliating way to tell Trowa what he needed to get off his chest. Trowa decided to help the guy out a bit.

"Any particular reason why?" Heero's head shot up. Yep, that was all it took and Trowa could practically see the floodgates breaking.

"I was sent to Treize's office for fighting, again. Instead of suspending me and effectively getting me cut from the team he…made me join the drama club." Heero glared laser beams into the weight machine he was standing by. Okay, so not exactly a flood of emotion there but for Heero that was probably a pretty big rainstorm.

"So you have to go there everyday?" Trowa asked, though it was hard to tell if it was a question from the near perfect monotone. Heero nodded, already slipping back into his stoic mask.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I came with you?" It was a very long pause before Heero nodded this time.

They made their way across campus together in silence, though Trowa had to wonder what exactly made him volunteer for this. It was true that Heero was easily his best friend but they didn't exactly go out of their way for each other. Their relationship just wasn't like that and they both understood that perfectly well. Still he had never seen Heero so…fidgety. It made him uptight and he really didn't want to have that kind of tense atmosphere in the gym everyday while he was supposed to be working out. What could possibly be so horrible about being part of the drama club anyway?

Five minutes later Trowa was introduced to Duo Maxwell. Suddenly he had his answer.

"Hey bastard, who's your freakishly tall buddy?" Trowa's eyebrow quirked up as a young boy with extremely long hair insulted his best friend and then made a flying leap off the stage in front of them. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or impressed.

"I'm afraid you're just short." Trowa said in his absolute monotone that put even Heero's to shame. Duo glared at the insult and had to wonder if guys without personalities traveled in packs for a reason. He was about to express this opinion when he felt the taller boy patting him on the head like a dog. He looked up to find one eye green looking bemusedly at him with the barest hint of a smirk.

"Shorty." Well that was the final straw. Duo cracked his knuckles menacingly and glared his best. Both Trowa and Heero looked relatively bored at his display. He pointed a slim finger in Trowa's face.

"All right Paul Bunion, we're steppin' outside." Duo growled. Trowa couldn't fight the smirk as he leaned over to look down at the boy just to reaffirm the height difference. The braided maniac 'humphed' then hopped up on one of the theater chairs to glare right into Trowa's face.

There was a pause then an odd sound that filled the theater. Heero was positive he had never heard it before, a strangely deep sound that came in waves. What the hell could it be? He turned his head to see if his tall friend could hear it from his altitude and what he saw was surprising to say the least. That sound was coming from Trowa. He was… laughing. Duo was still standing on the theater chair and was patting the spike-haired boy on the shoulder chuckling a little while he did so. When the hell had that happened? Well shit, he had brought his best friend in here and had totally forgot that the air made people stupid. That had been his last hope and now he was all alone without a single sane friend left. Trowa sure went fast though.

Ten minutes later found Trowa and Duo sitting on the stage floor talking chummily with one another. Well Trowa wasn't actually doing any of the speaking, per se, but the twinkle of amusement never left his eye. Heero had taken the same seat he had sat in through the last meeting and was stubbornly trying to ignore the braided boy's mindless assault on his best friend's ears. How Trowa could stand it was a mystery to him, but he supposed the longhaired idiot got lucky every once in a while with a clever turn of phrase. God, he wished he would just go deaf whenever the moron was around. Why the hell couldn't he ignore the kid? It wasn't like Duo was talking to him so what did he care? But every time he was sure he had completely tuned the world out a laugh or a clever joke would draw him back in. If he were anyone but Heero Yuy, he would have to admit that it was kind of difficult to really hate Duo Maxwell.

That was when a shattering crash was followed by a slightly high-pitched yet masculine scream. And before anyone could even catch their breath Trowa had disappeared.

* * *

So that was it. Not great, probably highly dissapointing. Especially to people who had seen the movie and were expecting something like that. No, I'm not that good of a writer. Plus, I saw it a long time ago and all I remember is something about a play and singing. And that the main actor was kind of a troubled kid. So yeah I just stole..er borrowed.. the basic idea of troubled kid is forced to do a play with some kid he doesn't like. Other than that I really don't know if it will follow the movie plot at all. And I hope nobody's reading this because you're probably thinking 'Who cares.' And I say to you... Good point. And I will shut up now.  



End file.
